Spongebob and the Attack of the Aquallamas
by shadowedunicorn
Summary: Spongebob's new comic book seems to come too life when aquallamas invade Bikini Bottom. Now it's up to Spongebob to save Bikini Bottom and find the llamas' leader.
1. Meet the Enemy

Welcome to Bikini Bottom! An underwater community that is home to one of my favorite people (well, sponges). Let's go see what Spongebob is up to.  
  
"Ooh, Gary! It's here Gary! It's here!" Spongebob told his pet snail Gary excitedly.  
  
"Meow?" Asked Gary.  
  
"It's my new comic book Gary. 'Attack of the Aquallamas'! I've been waiting for it for ages! And now it's finally here! I can't wait to read it, but its time to go to work. Well, I'll read it on the way there." said Spongebob.  
  
So, Spongebob said bye to Gary and started off to the Krusty Krab. He read his comic book and had reread it by the time he got to the Krusty Krab. He couldn't believe how good it was and how he gotten it when he didn't even remember ordering it.  
  
"Hi Mr. Krabs! Look at my new comic book."  
  
"Spongebob! Why aren't you making Kraby Patties boy?! Get in the kitchen now!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Krabs." Said Spongebob and then he ran off to the kitchen. He immediately started to make patties and was singing at the same time. "Tra la la la la! I just love making Kraby Patties! Tra la la la la!" Spongebob sang as he flipped the patties on the grill. Then, all of the sudden, someone walks into the vacant dining room.  
  
"Ah," gasped Spongebob, "An aquallama! Better tell Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! There's an aquallama here in the Krusty Krab!"  
  
"Spongebob, there are no such things as aquallamas! How many times." Mr. Krabs trailed off as he looked at the open comic book on the floor, then at the llama. "Mother of Pearl!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sweet! We want Kraby Patties! Sweet!" the llama said.  
  
"Spongebob, why dose he say 'sweet' so much?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Nobody knows." Said Spongebob shaking his head.  
  
"Well, is there anything we can do to get rid of it?" Mr. Krabs asked as the llama closed in.  
  
"The only thing they fear is tauter sauce." Said Spongebob.  
  
"We have some in the kitchen. I'll go get it and you try to hold him off." Mr. Krabs said running toward the kitchen door. As Spongebob tried to hold it off with his spatula, Mr. Krabs came out with a tub of tarter sauce and began throwing it at the aquallama.  
  
"Take that, you evil beast! Ha ha ha ha!" he said as he hurtled a wad of sauce at it. Then all of the sudden, it fell to the floor, gagging.  
  
"Is it dead, Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob as he approached the motionless llama.  
  
"Let me check boy," Mr. Krabs said as he kicked the lump of fur laying in the middle of the floor, "Yep. It is dead. Now, take him out back with the trash."  
  
Spongebob dragged the llama out back and propped him up with the dumpster. Hmm. Thought Spongebob, I wonder who their leader is? Maybe Mr. Krabs will know. Spongebob walked back into the kitchen and began to make patties again. Then, the llama unknowingly stood up and walked away. Toward Spongebob's house. 


	2. Meet the Enemy

Chapter 2 The truth about the llamas  
  
The llama continued to walk toward Spongebob's house. But, instead, he didn't go to Spongebob's, but to Patrick's instead. It murmured 'Sweet' to the rock and it swung open. The llama descended into the darkness and came out in what looked like Plankton's laboratory.  
  
"You have failed me." Said a deep voice.  
  
"Sorry master, Sweet!" said the llama.  
  
"Well, you should have tried harder! With out the Kraby Patty secret formula, the Doomsday device shall never work!." The chair of the deep voice swung around to revile Patrick Star. One of Spongebob's best friends.  
  
Patrick has never really been an airhead. He was always extremely smart. Then, he met the aquallamas. He became their leader and was now guiding them to world conquest. You see it all started one day when Patrick was taking a afternoon walk. He bumped into an aquallama, and it captured him. That night, at a secret meeting, Patrick over heard them talking about Spongebob. Patrick told them then that if they spared his life, he would lead them to Spongebob. So, Patrick sent to comic book to Spongebob. He did not know why at the moment, but it seemed like a good idea.  
  
"We must have the formula or we will never have world domination!" Patrick yelled at some of his best llamas.  
  
"Yes, master. Sweet!" answered the llamas.  
  
"Now, go get that formula!" Patrick yelled.  
  
Back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was getting suspicious. How could have Spongebob known all about those aqua things? Was he really the leader? But how? Spongebob was never too bright. So, Mr. Krabs deiced to question Spongebob on the matter.  
  
"Hello Spongebob." Mr. Krabs said casually.  
  
"Hi Mr. Krabs! Is something wrong?" asked Spongebob.  
  
"No, no, no. Not at all! I was just wondering how you knew so much about them llama things." Mr. Krabs said.  
  
"Oh, it's all in my new comic book." Said Spongebob offering Mr. Krabs the book. Mr. Krabs flipped though the pages and saw how it did tell you every thing you would ever want to know about an aquallama, not that any one would want.  
  
"Are there going to more of them things? And why did they want my secret formula?" Mr. Krabs asked.  
  
"Well, it powers there secret Dooms Day devise! They need Kraby Patties, and Play Dough. With out them, they can't take over the underwater world. After they conquer us, they will move to the surface. Our only hope is a brave hero who will save everyone!" Spongebob said excitedly.  
  
"Did it say anything about the leader? Describe em' in any way?" Mr. Krabs said, now get very nervous.  
  
"Well, it will be some one we least expect. Someone we though was never capable of this." Spongebob said, his voice sounded more mysterious.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" several voices screamed from out side, "Help us! Some strange land animal is attacking us!"  
  
"Oh no! The llamas are back!" Spongebob yelled. 


End file.
